Kitchen Loving
by murderdetective
Summary: Artemis and Holly get it on in the kitchen. XD One shot


Rather Fond

Rather Fond

Summary: Mindless smutfest here!  It makes me happy. This is a reply to a prompt posted in Artemis Knows by I Should Be Studying. By the by this will be my challenge dumping ground… for the Fowl network… Eventually there will also be a one-shot dumping ground… 

Summary for the shot: Artemis and Holly having tea. The tea gets spilt. They simply must shower to prevent from getting sticky; don't they?

((Pardon the pun  you know you love it))

Disclaimer: Not owned. If it was… I'd still be writing fan fiction… but I would also be rich! OMG! When my book does get published ((Have to finish it first)) I won't have to put one of these up when I write one!  Of course I will because I love it and I wouldn't want anyone to know that I the author am writing fan fiction for it! Ohh and everyone will be like "OMG you stay in character sooo well! What's your secret?" Then I'll bullshit them! Like I'd say something like "I live and breath my fandoms".

((Pardon the long crazy ranting))

--

Artemis sat with one Holly Short, in his light soft yellow kitchen. They sat chatting about nothing in particular. Though the current subject, was on the acting of the Harry Potter, children.

"I am telling you Artemis! Tom Felton has got to be the most talented one." Holly said her annoyed look getting dirtier as they argued. Holly and Artemis had been living in the flat in Dublin for a little over a year now. Though prior to that they, lived together in Artemis's, parents for four years. Artemis had finally admitted his feelings toward her one his 20th birthday and since they had been inseparable. Today was one of the rare occasions in which no one was over. Thankful for that they both settled into the kitchen nook to drink their tea and chat. Though, neither had ever been especially social, their friends always managed to get over to the flat at least four times a week. Leaving them very little valued alone time.

"Holly, my dear, how can you compare the acting of Tom Felton to that of Gary Oldman, Alan Rickman, and David Thewlis? If you are only referring to the children, I would unfortunately have to agree with that statement though, why this conversation was started is beyond me." Artemis watched her carefully as she lifted the tea pot towards her. Thanking her distraction he just stared at her. Noting, that he had left a mark, from last nights escapades. He saw that she wore no bra, and was quite pleased about the fact she was wearing one of his button ups as a night gown.

"What are you staring at?" Holly said without looking up. She always knew when he was thinking naughty things, "Stop staring at my chest! Did you even hear a word of what I just said?" She glanced up to see if he would reply.

"Holly, if I could hear and think of you in compromising positions at the same time my life would be much easier. However that is beyond my great capabilities. Surely you know of them." Artemis looked at her with a hooded-eye smirk.

"Oh do elaborate Mr. Fowl" Holly said, mildly hoping he would take the bait. After a beat or two she began again, "Artemis really, I don't know why you are playing the modesty game, now. I am the one that licked marmalade off your chest." It was her, turn to smirk as his eyes glazed over with lust at her words, "At least I know you'll never cheat on me" She saw his head snap up. The look, that told her that it wasn't taken as a joke.

"Holly, I would never cheat. Well there was the one time… with myself. But you caught me before I was done. I wouldn't call that cheating since you know damn full and well that you were away. Also it was you, of whom I was thinking. You know when, I lick you and your eyes get glazed over, and clutch anything hoping for the release I won't give unless you beg. Before you deny any begging, you always beg. Remember? We have it on tape. Now darling, what was it you asked of me?" Artemis watched as Holly snapped back. Her breath was most assuredly more breathy and she was panting slightly.

"Artemis, grab me the big pitcher and the sugar container." Holly said pushing the naughty thoughts out of her mind quickly, "Oh and some ice."

"Yes my sweet. Anything. Just give me your heart, your soul, and most assuredly you body. It might be my favorite part. But I do love you so much that it is quite hard to tell. I do love your mouth so, when you lick my cock to get me ready for you. Because, you're always extremely, ready." Artemis grinned as her eyes traveled down him stop in his lower midsection.

"Jesus, Artemis! You really know how to make a girl hot. But unfortunately for you this one is not putting out until I have some decent iced tea and hear some more sweet talk. So sweetie what's it going to be? You, all alone out here while, I take a bath. Or are you going to get me some iced tea and then I can shag you into a coma?" Holly grinned as he immediately got her, the requested pitcher, ice, and sugar. He went over to the spice cabinet and grabbed the honey. What he needed the honey for she wasn't sure.

"Ah I see you have gotten me everything! Oh wait could you get a spoon?" Holly did a slight pout and puffed her chest out a little bit more. He moved swiftly back into the modern, wood and stainless steel kitchen. He went straight to the cooking drawer. Retrieving a long spoon and hurry back to her side. It was almost like a puppy. That is if the puppy was driven almost completely on sex and wanted her out of her clothes almost immediately. Also if that puppy was now on it's hind legs and nuzzling the side of her neck. Then he would be like a puppy. But no; he was most definitely a man. A very, turned on man; but still a man.

"Arty, I need you to let go. I can't make tea if you are on me." Holly gave him a light nudge.

"Ughh. Holly, if I don't have you I might not be able to hold back in a second. I am sure you don't wish for me to get aggressive. Though you are giving, me almost no choice. Let me hold you and I will let you finish your tea. You can put it in the freezer and drink in later." Artemis wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying just as long as she was complying with his wishes. She didn't nudge again so he assumed she must be.

She nearly giggled as he just nestled closer to her and held onto her tighter.

"Arty, come sit with me on the bench." Artemis pushed them to the blue padded window seat. He pulled Holly onto the seat and then laid down next to her resting his head in her lap. He then nestled close to her stomach. She nearly did giggle. It was amazing how quickly she managed to ware him out. She knew he was asleep. She loved him, for trying so hard. Though she did remember last night, after their long escapades he was called right after his fall asleep. Last night's shipment had been delayed and he had to deal with some other company's complaints while she slept. When he had gotten off the phone it was around 5 a.m. and had about an hour of sleep until the alarm buzzed waking them both up quite rudely. She had suggested sleeping in, but he said he needed to get some work done, and that she was welcome. She knew that she wouldn't get back to sleep so she had gotten up started some water boiling and made them breakfast. When she had come into his den he was arguing in Russian. He was telling them that it couldn't have been helped. He hadn't wanted to endanger the crew and the cargo.

Finally he had come out saying that the jackass had finally stopped bitching long enough that he was done for the day.

She sighed as she waited for the tea to cool enough for her to drink.

-An hour later-

She was sipping tea as Artemis yawned and woke up.

"Holly please tell me I did not fall asleep while you were ready and very willing to have sex." He yawned again and stretched out a little. Still keeping his face buried in her stomach.

She laughed, "Yes you did Artemis. But I have had my tea and whenever you are ready to ravage me I am all yours." She giggled when he started to feel her up. Starting at the knee, his hand slid up her thigh to rest by her ass. He continued to nestle his head into her stomach until her shirt was up enough for him to taste her skin. Nipping across her stomach to her belly button he dipped his tongue, in. Pleased with the groan he moved up to placing an arm on the other side of her to hoist him up enough to scoot the shirt up higher. When her tan breast was visible he latched on suckling it like a newborn. Holly groaned and dropped her tea. The cup tipped over and sloshed all over them. Artemis hardly seemed to notice. He seemed very content to keep teasing her nipple, by lightly scraping his teeth across it and nipping it.

"Arty, please god, stop teasing." Holly groaned when she realized what she said and felt the smile that she knew graced his mouth. She looked down at him waiting for his retort.

"So Holly, I am god? I am rather fond of that title. Do you think it would be appropriate if I put that on my office? It will say Artemis "God" Fowl M.D. Ph.D." Artemis smirked at the exasperated face his, darling girl possessed.

"That's Fowl! I said I was willing before. But now," She got out from under him and headed for the living room pulling her night shirt down. She grinned when his warm strong arms pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't simply have me at attention and then just leave. This is a rather poor way to treat a god isn't it? Sometimes Holly, I can swear you've no manners!" He had efficiently trapped her and knew she would have little to no mean of escape. He turned his attention form scolding her to her lovely exposed neck. Thankful that she had put a ponytail in he attacked Holly's neck with much fever.

Holly was devising a way to escape him. While he was doing the most delicious things to her she had to teach him a lesson. Whatever, it was. She slipped from his grasp and hightailed it to the other side of the kitchen.

Not far be hind Artemis grabbed her and lifted her up to the counter, he pulled the bottom of the shirt and yanked all the buttons off.

"Now look, what you've made me do. That was my favorite shirt." Artemis grinned admiring her near naked form. All that remained was her green plaid boy short underwear. Artemis knew he would have to rectify that quickly.

"It's not my fault you run on sex and tea. Now put me down! I am not in the mood and have no time for your silly games!"

"My dear you have nothing but time. You have taken your vacation remember? Two weeks of being at home, with me doing minor business matters here! Enough time to absolutely ravage you and make you scream for me." Artemis grabbed her hand before she managed to punch him. He placed a kiss on the palm and set the arm around his neck.

She gave in. Holly shed her now ruined shirt and slipped off the counter to remove her underwear. Artemis lifted her back on to the cold stainless steel, causing her to hiss.

"Oh, baby you are a goddess. I would worship you forever and a night." Artemis said as he stared at her gorgeous body.

"Good mudboy! Now strip! I demand it, and as goddess, I get what I want." Holly laughed when he hastened to obey.

"Goddess, should we move this to the island? More room, and no chance of you bumping your beautiful head" She nodded and grabbed a hold of his face bringing their lips together in a smoldering kiss that might have very well made the ground move.

Groping hands traveled their way across each others body stopping only for moments before moving onto others. Artemis wrapped her legs around him, and moved them to rest against the island.

"Lay… Back" Artemis commanded in between pants. Doing as told she hissed again when the cold metal touched her back, and waited until the metal had warmed enough for her not to arc her back.

Artemis leaned over her and cupped her nether regions, and slipped a finger into her to go down her tight tunnel. He pumped his long fingers, into her hot and wet, canal. Holly groaned and pulled his head down to hers to link their mouths into the never ending battle of control. Her tongue slipped into his mouth to duel with his tongue. Neither had sleep on their minds, just the impending climaxes. Artemis put his thumb against her clit, and with every thrust of fingers it would move and send Holly closer and closer to her climax. When his other hand went to her breast and started manipulating it and teasing her nipple trying to get her first of many releases. He felt her clenching her internal muscles, and groping for anything to hold onto. She grabbed the pitcher full of tea and of course it toppled over on to the couple.  
"Holly, if you wanted to be sticky, you could have just waited." His voice was full of mirth. Though even with the slight mood killer his member still stood tall and hard ready for her.

"Shut up. I'm on top; I don't want to be all alone in the shower." She pouted and batted her thick lashes at Artemis. He conceded and flipped their position so he rest in the sticky brown mess while she straddled, his hips, rubbing herself against him, "Jesus, woman! It is your turn to stop teasing!"

"Oh you want me? Well then say it." Holly grinned and continued to rub against him adding a slight twist.

"Holly, I want you so much right now that I fear spontaneous human combustion is a likely thing to occur if I am not inside your delicious hole this very second." Artemis groaned when she stopped.

"Well when you put it that way." She smirked at him and stood on her knees thanking the fact they had a large island, and slid down onto his engorged member. He massaged her breasts with his large hands, teasing the nipple.

"Artemis…" Holly said in a low groan.

"Mmmhhh Holly, just a little, more. Come on almo-" His speech was momentarily lost when she clenched all around him sending him to his own orgasm.

They laid there panting and getting over the after effects of their orgasms.

--

"Holly I think now might be a good time for that shower." Artemis said as he was just noticing that his back was still very wet and probably pretty sticky.

"Mmmppphhhh, alright," She slid off him and braced herself against the island, "I'll clean this up later."

"Mmm, good idea, now Holly I do believe there was a promised shower?" Artemis grinned, at the lustful glance she sent him.

Holly held her arms out and pointed the way. As he walked he felt a sharp pinch on his backside.

"Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever understand you." Artemis said pulling her to his side.

"I always wanted to do that, and low and behold I got the chance, sides 'Women are meant to be loved, not understood'" Holly said nestling closer to him.

"Oscar Wilde. A woman, after my own, heart. I love you Holly" Artemis said kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you Artemis." Holly placed a kiss on his chest.

--End--

Ahhhh… cute, right?  I think I did what I needed to do and gave you a little bit of paraphrasing. So what do you think? I know I said it probably wasn't going to happen this week… but when I read the challenge I couldn't stop thinking of ways to do it… so yeah. You have it. By the by it is around 2,600 words long so not quite the 3 I said I would probably do but… ah well. Press the lovely lavender button and I will worship the ground you walk on!


End file.
